


Just As Important

by BananaBoots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Fanfic, Queerplatonic Relationships, qpr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBoots/pseuds/BananaBoots
Summary: One day, you sign up to an app for queerplatonic relationships, not realising it would pair you with one of your favourite YouTubers.A queer platonic relationship is a term created by the aromantic community to describe a relationship that is neither romantic nor platonic/ is stronger or different than a platonic relationship. The attraction people in the relationship feel for each other can be platonic, queer platonic (different than or stronger than platonic attraction) or alterous attraction.This term originated in asexual and aromatic communities.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Reader, Mark Fischbach & You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. QPR Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so be nice! Let me know if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. Feel free to comment with ideas, suggestions, etc. I warn you, I'm terrible at keeping at things and keeping schedule so I can't promise that I'll finish this or have any sort of upload schedule (I'll just post whatever I write, when I write it)
> 
> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/u/n) is your username

You were scrolling through the recommended section in the app store when suddenly you see an app titled "QPR Hunter - Find Your Platonic Soulmate". You decided to download the app on a whim. What harm could it do? And, who knows, maybe you really would find your platonic soulmate. 

You set up your account and filled in your profile, wishing the app didn't look so similar to a dating app. As a joke, you decided to make your profile picture an image of an anime character. You weren't serious about all of this so who cared if you didn't show your face? After a little while of swiping, you quickly realised that many people were using it as a dating app. _Ugh._ You thought, _People always find a way to make things about romance._ You scrolled some more and, just as you were about to give up and close the app, you got a notification. **You have been matched with APetNamedSteve!** You clicked on the notification and it led you to a conversation.

APetNamedSteve: Hi

(y/u/n): Hi do you watch Markiplier?

APetNamedSteve: Yeah how did you guess?

(y/u/n): Your name is a reference to one of his Google Feud videos lol

APetNamedSteve: Oh yeah. What's your name?

(y/u/n): (y/n) what about you?

APetNamedSteve: Mark

(y/u/n): Like Markiplier? That's pretty cool

You chatted for a while longer, getting to know each other a little better, before you got onto the topic of conventions.

APetNamedSteve: I go to SO many conventions. I love the atmosphere though

(y/u/n): Yeah me too. I'm going to vidcon London next month

APetNamedSteve: I might be going to that one too. I'm not sure at the moment though

(y/u/n): If you do end up going do you wanna meet up? We could hang out and obsess over youtubers together lol

APetNamedSteve: Sure! I'll let you know. Its kinda far for me though

(y/u/n): Why where do you live?

APetNamedSteve: I live in the USA

(y/u/n) Oh wow that's really far. I thought you were gonna say Manchester or something like that lol (that's in the north of England btw)

APetNamedSteve: How are we gonna recognise each other when we meet up... If I do end up going

(y/u/n): We can send each other selfies or something but closer to the time we've only been chatting for... 2 hours! Okay that’s longer than I thought it’d be

APetNamedSteve: Has it really been that long?

(y/u/n): Yup. It's late here so I'm gonna go. Bye nerd!

You closed the app, getting a notification shortly after: **Message from APetNamedSteve: Bye!** You smiled. He seemed nice. Just then, your flatmate and best friend, Alana walked into your apartment.

"Hey loser." She said, grinning. "Why are you smiling at your phone?"

"I got this new app that's like Tinder but for queer platonic relationships." 

"That's cool. Meet anyone special?" She was fully supportive of the fact that you were both aromantic and asexual. She was usually the one to fight off people that were rude to you.

"I did meet this one guy. He seems nice." You showed her the conversation you had with Mark.

"That's so cute. Now quit grinning at your phone like a weirdo. Didn't you say we were gonna record a video together for your channel, tomorrow?" In all of the excitement, you'd almost forgotten that Alana had finally agreed to play Portal 2 with you on your YouTube channel. "We can't do that if you don't sleep. Plus, we've gotta do it early because I'm going to get lunch with my boyfriend. Its our two year anniversary."

"Oh, congratulations! I'm gonna go to bed then, if you insist." You waved and disappeared into my bedroom, feeling irrationally happy about having made another online friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that this first chapter alone has over 600 words. My best friend and I write a lot and we celebrate when we write 100 words on the same story lol. I feel very accomplished right now!


	2. Prop Hunt and Portal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you play Portal 2 with your best friend, a certain YouTuber is making plans to go to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already realised that I'm pretty terrible at chapter titles. I hope that doesn't scare anyone off lol.
> 
> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/u/n) is your username  
> (y/y/n) is your YouTube channel name

"Hi friends! Welcome back to (y/y/n) it's me (y/n)." You waved to the camera. "Today I’m here with my best friend Alana. Say hi Alana!" 

Alana smiled, "Hi!"

"Today we're playing Portal 2 together. Hey, Alana, do you know how to play?"

"Of course, duh." She replied, picking up her controller. "Let's go already, nerd."

You shook your head "So sassy."

You quickly got into the rhythm of the game and Alana only 'accidentally' killed you a few times. You and Alana puzzled your way through a number of levels before realising that it'd been almost an hour already. You finished the level that you were on and looked at the camera. "So that was Portal 2 with Alana. We should definitely play more of this."

Alana nodded, "Oh yeah. I wish we were against each other so that I could beat you."

"Nope. I know you would. That's why I picked a co-op game! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this video. Consider subscribing! It'll massively help and you can see more of my fabulous face. Have a nice day! Bye!" You waved and shut off the camera. "Let's record another episode but, first, I'm gonna make another cup of coffee. Want one?" Alana nodded.

As the kettle was boiling for hot water, you decided to check your social media. You spent some time responding to the comments on your latest video which didn't take very long as you only had about 50,000 subscribers. Just as you finished, you got a notification from the QPR Hunter app:  **APetNamedSteve sent a message: I got tickets for vidcon london :)** . You opened the app and typed out a reply.

(y/u/n): What? How? It's been a day??

APetNamedSteve: Well you know what they say...

(y/u/n): Don't you dare say speed is key

APetNamedSteve: I was gonna say never put off until tomorrow what can be done today but that works too

(y/u/n): Wow. So what have you been up to?

APetNamedSteve: You know the usual. Works been kicking my butt. I need a break

(y/u/n): Yeah but vidcon's next month. You'll probably have to wait till then

APetNamedSteve: Nah I pick my own hours. It'll be fine

The kettle went quiet, indicating that it was done boiling.

(y/u/n): Gotta go now. Ttyl

(y/u/n): Byeee

APetNamedSteve: See ya!

You locked your phone and put it on the counter before dumping instant coffee into two mugs. You added the hot water, then milk and sugar until they were made exactly the way you and Alana like them. You took them back to your room which also doubled as your recording room and got ready to film another session of Portal.

* * *

You edited the first Portal video and got it ready to upload. Just as you’d finished, you noticed that Markiplier had just uploaded a video. Grinning, you clicked it and soon his familiar voice was coming through the headphones. He was playing Prop Hunt again. He, Jacksepticeye (Jack), muyskerm (Bob), and LordMinion777 (Wade) were making their usual jokes when, somehow, they got onto the topic of conventions. Jack said that he was going to VidCon London and Mark said that he was too. This was great! Usually, there weren't too many YouTubers that you watched that showed up but, this year, most of your favourites were going to be there.

You paused the video and quickly messaged Mark.

(y/u/n): Jacksepticeye and Markiplier are going to vidcon too. I'm super excited now

APetNamedSteve: That's cool! Maybe we could try to meet them together lol

(y/u/n): Yeah! That'd be fun! Meeting you would be a bonus :D

APetNamedSteve: Can't wait! :)

You said bye to Mark then decided to finish watching Prop Hunt later and edit the other Portal video now. You now felt impatient and wanted February to come sooner but you had to be patient. It was a month. Not that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna start writing the next chapter straight away so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Feel free to comment with ideas, suggestions, thoughts, etc.


	3. Adventures at VidCon, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to go to VidCon London. What will Mark be like in real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a timeskip here. Just to VidCon because I didn't know what else to write before then.
> 
> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/u/n) is your username

"Oh my god, I'm terrified. What if I think he's weird? What if he thinks I'm weird?" You panicked.

It had been a month since you and Mark were matched on QPR Hunter and you were now headed to VidCon London with Alana where you were going to meet Mark in person for the first time.

"You've spoken to him! You must know what he's like!" Alana said, attempting to calm you down.

"Yeah but we've only spoken over the internet. He could be different in real life!"

"You're the same in real life as you are in your videos." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still nervous, though." The train pulled up at the station and you hopped out.

Silently, you walked towards the convention centre. You were nervous of what Mark would be like in real life and Alana didn't entirely know what to say to calm you down. She probably realised that you wouldn't calm down until you'd met Mark. As you entered the convention, you pulled out your phone to message Mark.

(y/u/n): I'm here. Where are you?

APetNamedSteve: Go into the main hall. I'm talking to KickThePj

(y/u/n): Ok. I'll be right there

"C'mon!" You told Alana. "He's in the main hall, talking to KickThePj." She simply held out her arm and let you lead her in the right direction.

You went into the main hall, eyes scanning for KickThePj's booth. After a moment of searching, you found it and began walking to the booth and your potential QPP (queer platonic partner). When you got closer, you saw a dark haired man talking to KickThePj. As you got closer, KickThePj looked up and smiled, most likely assuming you were there to meet him. While you did think KickThePj was pretty cool, you were more focused on the guy he was talking to. When Pj looked up, the man talking to him turned around.

You had been talking to Markiplier. _The_ Markiplier.

"Uh, hi." He smiled and waved, looking as nervous as you felt.

"You're the Mark that I was talking to on the app?" You asked in surprise.

"Yup. You’re (y/n)?" You nodded. You noticed that Pj had conveniently gone to talk to the person looking after his stall.

"You didn't think to tell me that you just so happened to be one of my favourite YouTubers?"

He grinned. "You didn't ask. You never actually asked what I did for a living."

You grinned too, realising the absurdity of the situation. "You know what? Whatever. Let's go explore the convention. You weren't even the reason I came here."

"Not even a little bit?" He asked, fake looking sad.

You shook your head as you looked at the things that KickThePj was selling. "I had my tickets booked for months before I met you. You're just an added bonus."

A little while later, you were walking towards a Q&A with Jacksepticeye when a thought dawned on you, "Hey, Mark. You know Jacksepticeye, right?" He nodded. "Doesn't that mean you could get special seats or whatever?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I never asked because I figured you wouldn't be able to join me. And, I'm not gonna lie, you were the whole reason I decided to come to VidCon."

We entered the hall that the Q&A was taking place in and found seats relatively near the front and got ready for the Q&A to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more so bad but, at the same time, I don't wanna because I'm not sure how long it'll take before I run out of ideas. Feel free to comment with some!


	4. Adventures at VidCon, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of your first day at VidCon London. Maybe you'll get to meet more YouTubers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, (y/n) is your name.
> 
> Enjoy!

You sat there watching the Q&A like the excited fan that you were, enjoying every moment of it. At one point, though, you realised that Mark was pretty good friends with Jacksepticeye.

"Hey Mark?" You whispered to him, while Jack was talking about what it was like starting YouTube, something you had first-hand experience on.

"Yeah?" He turned to face you.

"Isn't this boring for you? I mean, you probably know all this stuff already."

"What I think of this doesn't really matter. I don't want you to miss out because of me." He replied. You nodded and turned back to face the stage.

After the Q&A, a VidCon employee came over to the three of you. Alana was pretty much only there because you were terrified to meet Mark. She didn't really mind following the two of you around, luckily.

"Hi, uh, Markiplier? Jackspeticeye says he wants to talk to you backstage." The employee said, sounding very nervous.

"Can my friends come too?" Mark asked, gesturing to you and Alana.

"I, uh, don't see why not. It's... It's this way."

You followed the employee to a green room where Jack was sitting on a sofa, looking on his phone. He looked up when you entered and grinned.

"Hey, Mark! Long time no see!" The two men hugged while the employee slipped out unnoticed. "Hey, who's this you've got with ye?"

"Oh, this is (y/n) and their friend Alana. We were hanging out and I didn't wanna leave them behind." You and Alana waved when Mark introduced you.

"Hi, nice ta meet ya! I'm Jack."

"Well obviously we already knew that if we were at your Q&A." Alana said sassily but she was smiling.

"Oh yeah." Jack looked a little sheepish.

"Go ahead, you two catch up." You told Jack and Mark. "We can entertain ourselves." You sat down on one of the sofas and pulled out your phone to prove the point.

While Mark and Jack talked, you decided to tweet to let you followers know why you weren't posting a video that day.  **At VidCon right now so no video today. No vlog either cuz I'm meeting up with a friend**

After that, you and Alana just talked about whatever. She told you about how her boyfriend, Roger, had proposed to her. You congratulated her and asked why she hadn't told you sooner.

"It only happened yesterday." She said. "Plus you were so terrified of meeting Mark, you wouldn't have listened to anything I said."

"Fair enough. When we come tomorrow, I'll record a vlog. I forgot to record one today."

"Vlog? Did you forget to tell me that you have a YouTube channel?" Mark asked, butting into our conversation.

"What, like you forgot to tell me that you just so happen to be one of my favourite YouTubers who literally has millions of subscribers? I think that's a little harder to forget than a channel with 50,000 subscribers." You said, looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm supposed to be the sassy one!" Alana exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, yeah I've got a gaming channel. It's more of a hobby than anything else, though. My money usually comes from editing for other YouTubers but I'm kind of in between things at the moment. I'm just sort of going through my savings. Anyway, sorry Jack, but do you mind if we go? There's other things I wanna get done."

"Nah, I don't mind." Jack replied.

He led you, Mark and Alana out back to the area that the general public were in and you all said goodbye to Jack.

"Do you wanna edit my videos?" Mark asked you as the three of you headed back to the main hall to check out some of the other YouTubers' stalls.

"Huh?"

"I said do you wanna edit my videos?"

"I heard you the first time," You told him. "I was just surprised. Don't you have an editor?"

"Nope. I was gonna start looking for one but this is perfect! If you want to, I mean."

"Uh.. Yeah, sure!"

"Cool! That kills two birds with one stone!" Mark grinned.

You looked around the convention for several hours, visiting all of the events, panels and Q&As that you wanted to and, that evening, you left with a new job and a promise to meet up at the same place tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this while waiting for the Nintendo Direct. When you see this, you may have seen this already so don't make fun of me if my predictions are way off but I'm hoping for more info on Breath of the Wild 2 but expecting a new Smash Bros character. I'm also watching the 14% battery on my laptop slowly drain away lol


	5. Geese and Zucchinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since you met Mark in person for the first time at VidCon and the two of you decide to do a video together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/y/n) is your YouTube channel's name
> 
> I know it's probably annoying seeing the same thing at the beginning of every chapter but if I have it I won't have to keep reminding people in the comments.
> 
> Also, sorry if you like longer chapters but I'm no good at that sort of thing. On the plus side, though it means I can write more chapters and it means that I can post the chapters more often!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can you hear me okay?" You asked.

It had been about a week since VidCon and Mark decided that the two of you should do a collab. You had, of course, agreed.

"Yep. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's just start, then." He paused for a second. "Hello everybody! My name's Markiplier and today I'm playing Untitled Goose Game again. But this time I'm joined by the lovely (y/y/n)."

"Hi!" You waved, smiling. "C'mon, we all know what this game is. I want to bully some townsfolk!"

Mark laughed and you started the game. Your geese emerged from the bush and the chaos began. Mark was actually trying to play the game, even if he was messing around a bit. Unluckily for him, though, you were more focused on having fun and annoying him. You kept honking just as Mark was about to do something such as steal the groundskeeper's keys. Eventually, you managed to get to the part with the two gardens and you promised you'd play the game properly if you got to wear the bow.

"No! You keep messing it up!" He said as, in game, he tried to steal the man's slippers.

"But I'll be good! I can help, see!" You exclaimed, stealing one of the slippers without the man noticing.

"Fine. But I get to wear the bow after."

"That works for me!" You said as he stole the man's other slipper.

You managed to get through the whole game in just a couple of hours and before long the pair of you were already saying goodbye to the camera.

"People are definitely gonna think that we're dating." You said as soon as you stopped recording.

"Oh yeah, totally. "

"Joke's on them, though, I'm aromantic!" You said proudly.

"What's aromantic?" Mark asked.

"Oh, it basically means that I'm not romantically attracted to anyone. That's mostly why I was on that app. So that I could have something similar to a romantic relationship but without actually having a romantic relationship. How come you were on there, though?"

"I found the app and was just sorta curious but then when I looked into it I realised that I quite like the idea of a QPR."

"Do you wanna be my zucchini?" You asked, quietly.

"Huh?"

"It's another word for the partner in a QPR."

Mark grinned. "It's funny hearing you say zucchini. It sounds good in a British accent."

You rolled your eyes. "One, it's a London accent. There's more than one British accent. Two, the word courgette is stupid. Oh my god, you got me sidetracked. Just answer, please."

"Yeah sure! I'd love to be your zucchini!"

"Yay!" You squealed.

* * *

Later, when Alana got home from work, you grinned at her. "Guess what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, just tell me."

"I asked Mark to be in a QPR with me and he said yes!"

"I thought you already were."

"Nope, we were just friends. Now we're officially zucchinis." You said grinning.

"Zucchinis?"

You explained what a zucchini is.

"Adorable. Does this mean that I've gotta hear you talk about him all the time now?"

"Yep. But only as payback for all of the time you talk to me about Roger." You shook your head. "Romantic feelings. So unrelatable." Alana laughed.

"It's a shame Mark lives in America."

You sighed. "I know, right. Gives me an excuse to go there, though, if I ever have enough money. Anyway, the collab I did with him will have probably gone up by now. Time to brave the internet."

You checked your YouTube channel and saw that you'd hit 200,000 subscribers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we didn't get any new info on Breath of the Wild 2 but I was right about there being a new Smash Bros character. Also, Splatoon 3. Enough said.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm in the mood to write so I'll probably have another chapter done today. Keep an eye out!


	6. 200,000 Subscribers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to your instant popularity with Mark's fans, you decide to record a Q&A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/u/n) is your username  
> (y/y/n) is your YouTube channel's name
> 
> That's the first time all three of them have shown up in one chapter since chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy!

200,000 subscribers. You had gained 150,000 subscribers in the 10 minutes since your collab with Mark was posted. Apparently they liked how chaotic you were. Suddenly you got a message from Mark. You still liked to talk through the QPR Hunter App.

APetNamedSteve: Have you seen your channel?

(y/u/n): Yeah, apparently I'm popular :D

APetNamedSteve: :D

(y/u/n): Gonna do a Q&A video so that all the new people can get to know me

APetNamedSteve: Can I help?

APetNamed Steve: That way you've been on my channel and I've been on yours

(y/u/n): Yeah sure

(y/u/n): I'm ready whenever

APetNamedSteve: Now?

APetNamedSteve: I don't need sleep anyway lol

You agreed to start in an hour so that people could ask questions and Mark could get some coffee. You tweeted that you were doing a Q&A and you needed questions then told Alana that you were going to record again soon.

"Again? And you still can't make a living out of your channel?" She asked, looking up from her phone where she was most likely messaging her fiance, Roger. "Oh, by the way, Roger's coming over tomorrow."

"Cool. Anyway, even if I could make a living from just my channel, I'd still edit for Mark. I enjoy it."

* * *

"Hi friends! Welcome back to (y/y/n) it's me (y/n). Today I'm doing a Q&A video for all of the lovely new people that have arrived from Markiplier's channel. Speaking of which, he's gonna ask the questions for me because he wanted to insert himself into the video."

"Hi!" Mark waved, grinning and holding up his phone. "I've got questions for (y/n)!"

"Let's get straight into it!" You said enthusiastically.

"Are you and Mark dating?... Are you dating Mark?... Is Mark your boyfriend?... Wow, I said people would think that we're dating."

"I said that, dummy. Let's get this out of the way. As my longtime viewers know, I'm asexual and aromantic which means that I'm not sexually or romantically attracted to anyone. For me, that means I don't want a romantic relationship. As cute as Mark is, we're not dating."

"Hey!" Mark yelled, mock-offended. "I'm not cute! I'm handsome." He smiled at you, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm immune to your charms!" You yelled. "That one question really derailed us, huh? Get back to asking me questions!"

"Okay, this question is from doctorsquared. They ask 'What's your favourite video game?'"

"That's so difficult! You try choosing just one! I don't know! Stardew Valley's really good but then again I also love Hades. Whatever, I just like video games in general!"

You record for half an hour before deciding to stop.

"I'm gonna have to stop now, you guys are too eager! Consider subscribing! It'll massively help and you can see more of my fabulous face. Have a nice day! Bye!" You and Mark waved before you turned off the camera.

You flopped back in your chair. "So many people... There are countries with less people!" Mark raised an eyebrow at you. "I had 50,000 subscribers like two hours ago. Now I have four times that. Help, what do I do?"

"Just be yourself. That's clearly what they liked about you. Your natural chaos."

You let out a stereotypical villain laugh. "Chaos is the best! Not gonna lie, I wish I was with you right now. I could do with a hug and Alana isn't exactly the kind of person to give me a hug."

"You're seriously missing out. I'm the best at hugs! When's your birthday? Maybe I could come over then?"

"You'll be waiting a while then. My birthday was in January. Maybe I can come to America for your birthday. Depends if I can save enough money, though. Rent isn't the cheapest in London." You told him.

We were silent for a moment. "Have you got a spare room in your place?" Mark randomly asked.

"Uh no but Alana's moving in with her fiance in, like, two weeks' time. Why?"

"What if I move to London?"

"Move to London? Won't that be expensive? And what about your family? Don't they all live in the US? Won't you miss them?"

"Money isn't exactly tight for me right now. The channel's doing great. We can video call and visit and stuff. It'll be fine. That is, if you'd want me to move in with you. Do you want me to move in with you?" He asked you. He seemed sincere.

"If you want to, I'm not gonna stop you. It would definitely make it easier to cover rent since I'm not gonna look for another flatmate."

"That's settled, then. I'm moving to London! When I get there, you're getting the biggest hug of your life!" You laughed.

You honestly couldn't wait even if it was kind of out of the blue and Alana hadn't even moved out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 7 hours but its still the same day so I was right about posting twice in one day!
> 
> doctorsquared was the first non-guest to leave kudos so I thought I'd include them. I needed a username anyway lol Thanks to anyone who's left kudos! It means a lot that you enjoy... whatever the hell this is!


	7. Mark Braves the Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark flies into Heathrow Airport. How will he react to the chaos of London?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this chapter is horrifically British. I'm living vicariously through this cuz I can't go to London right now. If you ever can't understand my over the top British-ness (I'm a walking stereotype I swear) then leave a comment! I'd gladly translate lol!
> 
> (y/n) is your name
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been around three weeks since you and Mark had decided that he would move in. His plane was landing at Heathrow Airport in a few hours but luckily you'd managed to get there. The Tube could be so unreliable sometimes. Now you were just waiting nervously.

After what felt like an eternity, Mark's face appeared in the crowd and you waved him over.

He wrapped you in a massive bear hug. "(y/n)!" You hugged him back. He was warm and you felt safe, even if you were getting some funny looks from the other people in the airport.

"Come on, we've gotta hurry up and get going before rush hour." You told him as he released you. "Give me one of your suitcases, you'll never get down the escalators with both of them."

"Huh?"

"In London, the Tube is pretty much the only way to travel." You grabbed one of Mark's suitcases and began leading him towards the entrance to the Tube station in the airport.

Mark followed you, confused. You headed down the escalators, somehow managing to not fall down them, and reached the ticket hall.

"First, we've gotta get you an Oyster card." You led him to one of the ticket machines and bought a card before putting some money onto it so that he could actually get on the trains.

"Slow down a little, (y/n)!" Mark said as you led him towards the ticket barriers.

"Sorry, but we've really gotta get home before rush hour because we'll never get home otherwise."

You went through the barriers and down some more escalators.

As you walked down the seemingly never ending tunnels, you realised something. "Hey, Mark? Where are you gonna film? And how are you gonna explain the sudden change of scenery to your fans?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just record in my room. Why is this place so maze-like, though?" He asked

You shook your head, grinning slightly. "This is one of the less maze-like Tube stations." You pulled him to the right and suddenly you were on a platform, the rush of air from a train pulling into the other platform blowing your hair about.

"Do you think we should maybe tell our communities about our QPR?" You asked, suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, of course we should. I'm just worried about how my fans would act. A lot of them probably wouldn't even know what a QPR is."

"Well we'd explain it to them but we don't have to do it anytime soon. Or at all. I'm fine with whatever so it's your decision."

"Thanks." Mark smiled. "That means a lot."

You smiled back. "Any time, zucchini. Also, I've decided I'm going to call you zucchini. That's your pet name, now." Just then, the train pulled in. "Let's go home!"

* * *

You unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Welcome home!"

"I am so ready to crash right now." Mark said, yawning. "Which room's mine?"

"It's this one here." You put the suitcase that you were holding in the room and hugged Mark. "Enjoy! I'll be in my room, recording. Don't worry I soundproofed it forever ago."

Mark thanked you and then you wandered to the kitchen to grab yourself a drink. You decided to go for a can of Dr Pepper which, in your mind, was the superior fizzy drink choice. You headed into your room and got ready to record a video on a random game that you bought ages ago then forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Mark has moved in with you, expect some fluff soon, if I figure out how to write it well (or at least halfway decently).
> 
> I had a blood test today so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to but then when I finally did get onto my laptop to write I just ended up scrolling through Twitter for like half an hour. That sentence was a mess but I've had enough of commas lol
> 
> Help! I realised while trying to write the next chapter that I completely forgot about Chica! What do I do?


	8. London is a Busy Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark decide to go act like tourists in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living vicariously through this again lol
> 
> Feel free to ask me to translate my over-the-top British-ness in the comments!
> 
> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/y/n) is your YouTube channel name
> 
> Enjoy!

You were standing in the kitchen, making dinner, when you heard a door creak behind you. You turned around to see Mark head towards you.

"Hi. Feel better now?"

"A bit." He replied. "What are you making?"

"Pasta and meatballs. This and a roast dinner are the most complicated things I can make."

"Roast dinner?"

You nodded. "I could make one on Sunday, if you like. I'll get chicken so that, if there's leftovers, we can have chicken sandwiches or something."

"That sounds great."

"Go sit down." You told him. "It'll be done in a moment."

You put the pasta and meatballs on two plates and sat down on the sofa next to Mark, handing him one of the plates.

"Thanks." He said, as he dug in.

You put on the TV and began to eat your food. "This is nice." You found one of your favourite game shows playing on the TV. "I love this show!"

"It looks cool. How does it work?"

You told him a shortened version of how the game works and you both went quiet as it began.

* * *

The next morning, you were looking on your social media and Mark had come to sit next to you and put his head on your shoulder.

You sat like that in silence for about half an hour then Mark suddenly sat up and pulled out his phone. "I just realised I'm not actually subscribed to your channel!"

You burst out laughing. "You looked like you'd forgotten someone's birthday. It's not THAT big of a deal."

"It is, though! You're subscribed to my channel, aren't you, (y/n)?" He put his phone away and looked at you.

You rolled your eyes. "You know that I've been a fan of your channel since before we met, zucchini." You put your head on his shoulder and went back to scrolling on your phone.

"Hey, I've got an idea." You said after a minute.

"What is it?"

"What if we go do tourist stuff? You probably haven't seen too much of London and I know where all of the good stuff is."

"That's a great idea." He said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready. Can you make breakfast please?"

Mark nodded. You went into your room and pulled on something better for wandering around London all day.

You poked your head out into the living room/kitchen area. "Hey Mark, do you wanna vlog or shall I? No point making two videos of the same thing."

"Uh... You can. I'll just Tweet about your video or something."

"Ok!" You went back into your room and finished getting ready. Grabbing your bag, shoes and camera for when you were about to head out.

"Make sure you wear comfortable shoes." You told Mark as you were munching on a slice of toast. "We'll probably end up walking around a lot."

"Good to know. I'll grab those in a second."

About half an hour later, you and Mark finally set off. You'd done a quick intro for your vlog at home and were ready to be a tourist. You got off the train near the Excel.

"Weird to think that, of all places, that was where we met." Mark said, pointing down the road to it.

You nodded. "Hey, are you scared of heights, by the way?"

"No, why?"

You pointed to the cable cars that run across the Thames.

"You're 300 feet above the Thames at its highest point."

The two of you headed over to the terminal and you headed in pretty much straight away. It was a Thursday so there weren't any tourists around and the morning rush hour had already passed. The two of you got into a car and, because it was so quiet, it was only you two in there.

"Look at the city. It's way prettier at night, though." You said to the camera as Mark looked out of the windows in awe. "Hey, Mark. Mind if I share a little cable car horror story?" He shook his head. "The first time I came on here, it was with my family, and when we were more or less at the highest point, the whole thing just stopped."

"I regret letting you tell this story." He decided, now paying full attention to you and the story you were telling.

You laughed. "It's too late now. I'm telling it. Anyway, we were terrified, obviously. We were sitting there wondering if it had broken down or something. My mum's terrified of heights, by the way, so she wasn't having a good time. And then, as suddenly as it stopped, it started again like nothing had happened. Afterwards, we figured they must've had to get someone in a wheelchair into a car but it was terrifying for the first time we'd ever gone on one."

"Oh that is terrifying. What are we gonna do? You didn't actually tell me."

"I don't wanna spoil it. All I'll say is we're going to be travelling by Tube as little as possible."

When you got off the cable car, you turned to Mark as you were walking out of the terminal. "Do you wanna go to the O2 or nah? Your choice."

"I dunno. What's in there?"

"Expensive shops, expensive restaurants, expensive cinema... Stuff like that. Oh, and the concert part itself but we can't go in there, obviously."

"Let's just carry on with whatever crazy plan you've got then. The O2 sounds a little expensive." He grinned.

You pulled him down a rather ordinary looking side street. "We're going this way, then!"

You walked down the small road lined with apartment buildings and offices and when you emerged you were facing the Thames again. You turned to the right and then went on to a pier. There were plenty of people here so after a short while, you were standing in a queue, feeling the pier rock ever so slightly beneath you.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're getting the riverbus! It's a boat, basically. It's more expensive than the Tube but it's a better experience. And that's what today's about. Good experiences! "

After a few minutes, the boat pulled up next to the pier and people began to pile on. You got on as well and asked Mark where he'd like to sit, since you'd already been on the riverbus many times. The two of you sat in a pair of seats near the front of the boat and got comfortable as the boat began to move away from the pier.

You vlogged a little and just watched the scenery pass by, enjoying the little bit of March sun that you'd been graced with.

"C'mon, (y/n)! Where are we going? You can't keep it from me forever."

"I'm not gonna. You'll know where we're going soon. It's got, like, a million landmarks." You told Mark.

After a few minutes, the London Eye and Big Ben came into view.

"Is this where we're going? Are we going there?" Mark asked, acting like he'd figured out some amazing code.

"Yup. You got me." You said. "We're not going on the London Eye, though."

"We're not?"

"Nope. The queues are ridiculously long and it's not that great. We can go on it some other time but we'll definitely have to book it in advance. We can go see Tower Bridge that day, too."

"Which one's Tower Bridge?"

"The really fancy cool-looking one."

"I thought that was London Bridge?"

"Nope. London Bridge is actually pretty ordinary looking. In the 80s, an American bought London Bridge because he thought it was Tower Bridge and moved it to Arizona. True story." You told him, proud of the knowledge.

Just then, the boat began to pull up to the London Eye's pier and you got up and headed to the back of the boat.

Once you were back on dry land you asked Mark if he was hungry.

"Oh, yes. I'm STARVING!" He suddenly began to act like he was dying.

"Come on, you idiot. We're going to get fish and chips."

The two of you went into a packed little chippy near the London Eye and got some fish and chips. You found an empty table and sat down to eat. You pulled out your camera, getting an American to try fish and chips would make a great title.

"Now enjoy your first taste of real food!" You told him. "I was practically raised on this and most people in here probably were, too. That means you can't say anything bad about it. The Queen will send you to the Tower of London and chop off your head!"

Mark laughed and ate one of the chips."Okay. That is pretty good."

"See?" You said putting vinegar on your chips and stuffing some into your mouth.

Once you were done, you led Mark to the three-storey arcade next door. "This isn't technically a tourist thing to do but... I'm gonna destroy you on the bumper cars!"

The pair of you dashed into the arcade and down to where the bumper cars were. You paid for both you and Mark to go on there, despite his protests. You got on and grinned evilly at him across the little arena. The ride began and Mark made a bee line straight for you. You dodged through the other people, mostly kids, and managed to get behind Mark without him noticing.

You rammed into the back of his bumper car yelling, "Take that, Mark!"

"Hey!" He turned around in his seat to see you backing up and preparing to bash into him again.

Before you could, a teenage boy bumped into the side of your bumper car, giving Mark the time to speed off and bump into you on the other side.

Your childish yelling and skillful bumping carried on for the full time you were in the bumper cars and, when you got off and went over to where Mark was standing, he was taking a selfie with the teenage boy who'd rammed you earlier. Once he was satisfied with his picture, he thanked Mark and then noticed you.

"Oh wow, (y/y/n)! I didn't realise I crashed into you on the bumper cars. Sorry!"

Mark chuckled. "Don't be sorry! I wouldn't have been able to crash into them if you hadn't distracted them."

"Uh... Do you... Do you mind if I have a photo with both of you?"

"Of course!" You, Mark and the boy posed together, smiling nicely, then took another where you all made silly faces. The boy was grinning after.

You said goodbye to the boy and you and Mark decided to go to the next thing you had planned instead of wasting all of your money in the arcade.

"Shame we couldn't record us on the bumper cars." Mark said as you walked out of the arcade.

"Nah, my bumper car skills are safely recorded. I got one of the employees to hold the camera for us. I'm pretty sure she only did it because she knew who you are."

You went up to Westminster Bridge and went over to one of the men with rickshaws. "How much is it from here to Piccadilly Circus?"

He gave you a price and you turned to Mark. "Get in, we're going by road this time."

You and Mark climbed in and the man set off. It looked like the sun was going to set soon, which was great because, in your opinion, London was prettier at night. The wind blew your hair about as the rickshaw dodged through traffic at a surprisingly high speed for a guy on a bike. You filmed Mark's reaction as the rickshaw dodged and weaved through gaps that it probably shouldn't, laughing when he looked scared.

"Is London traffic always this bad?" He asked as you jumped a red light.

"Nope." You paused for a second then grinned. "Sometimes it's worse. Seriously, though, it's probably at its quietest on Christmas Day. Just Christmas Day, though. As far as anyone's concerned, Christmas Eve and Boxing Day are regular days except for the severe lack of good stuff on the telly."

"Did you just say telly?"

"You're in a country full of people who say stuff like telly, chippy and mingin', zucchini. You might wanna get used to it."

"What do those words mean?" Mark exclaimed.

"Telly is the TV. Chippy is the fish and chip shop. And mingin' means disgusting or gross. Like, you might say 'that chippy was proper mingin'.' I think there's probably supposed to be a G on the end of mingin' but my accent won't let me say it."

"That's not confusing at all."

The rickshaw stopped before you could make a comment on American slang and you handed the money to the guy as you got out, thanking him as you went.

"So here we are, Piccadilly Circus."

"Where's the circus?" Mark asked.

"I'm not actually sure. Maybe there used to be one? All I know is now it's full of street performers."

You stared at a woman in a Victorian dress who was fully painted gold for a minute or two before you saw a crowd beginning to form around one of the other performers. You went over there and saw a man picking people out of the crowd. He picked out three secondary school kids from a group that appeared to be on a school trip, a guy in his late thirties, a couple of women in their early twenties and a guy wearing what appeared to be M&M pyjamas before heading over to where you and Mark were standing. He got Mark to go join the other confused people and tried to get you to join in but you declined.

The man tried to get a small child to join in but, when he failed, he seemed satisfied with his group of participants and turned on some music. He got them to stand in a line and stood in front and to the side so that they could see him. Then he began to dance and got the group to copy his movements. They were dancing and people in the crowd (you included) were laughing and filming it. Then, the man put his hands in the air and when the group did the same, he did a cartwheel. Most of the group just giggled or stared but one of the women, a boy from the group of schoolkids and the M&M guy also did a cartwheel. The boy's cartwheel earned amazed shouts from his classmates. After about another minute of dancing, everyone clapped and the people were allowed to go back to their friends and families.

As Mark walked over to you, you grinned. "That was some pretty good dancing."

"Shut up! I'd like to see you do better."

"How do you feel knowing that a guy in M&M pyjamas was a better dancer than you?" You said in your best interviewer impression, pointing the camera at him.

Mark shook his head. "Where are we going now?"

"You don't wanna take a look at the other performers?"

"Nah, they'll all seem boring now."

"Well then, we're going this way!" You said and led him down a wide road with plenty of pedestrians.

After a very short walk, maybe two minutes, you announced. "Welcome to Leicester Square. Ooh, why don't we get someone to draw a caricature of us?"

"Sure." Mark let you pull him over to one of the caricature artists dotted around Leicester Square.

After Mark handed the money to the artist (he insisted on paying), the two of you sat down on the little camping chairs that were set up opposite the artist and smiled at the artist. You sat there for what felt like ages before the artist handed the finished drawing to you.

"This is so cool! Thanks." You said.

The artist shook his head. "No problem."

You turned to Mark. "Wanna go in M&M World? It's the world's biggest sweet shop."

"I'm sold!"

As soon as you went into M&M World, the smell of chocolate hit you. It was extremely overpowering.

"What do you want to do first? We could check out the ridiculous amount of M&M branded stuff... we could go to the chocolate wall... we could get personalised M&Ms..."

"Chocolate wall? Personalised M&Ms?" Mark thought for a second. "Personalised M&Ms."

You went upstairs and went to the machine where you customise M&Ms. Mark picked red M&Ms and you picked ones in the main colour of your YouTube channel. At first you tried to put your channel names on them but an employee came over and said you couldn't because of copyright or something. Instead, Mark Googled a picture of his channel logo and held it up to the camera. You decided to have yours be a picture of you making a silly face. Once they were done, you stared at them for a moment.

"These are almost too cool to eat." Mark said.

"Well then why don't we get some more M&Ms at the chocolate wall?"

You went to the chocolate wall, which was like the biggest pick & mix you'd ever seen, and got way too many M&Ms.

After that, you grabbed a slice of pizza and decided to head back home, using the Tube for the first time since the morning. When you got home, you decided to edit your vlog straight away while Mark sat next to you, munching on M&Ms. You set the video to upload and the two of you went to watch TV, satisfied after a long day of acting like tourists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one! I'm not even kidding, it was just under 3,000 words. I can explain. I didn't want to put the day they go to London in a separate chapter because the first part is really short. But I didn't want to split the day they go to London into two chapters either.
> 
> By the way, the facts I included about London Bridge and M&M World are both true. I've done pretty much everything that they did in real life except personalising M&Ms (I used theodd1sout's junk food video for that part). The part with the guy in M&M pyjamas happened in real life, too, but obviously Markiplier wasn't there. I was part of the group of secondary school kids on a school trip and when the boy did a cartwheel, Piccadilly Circus was filled with the sound of like 30 14-year-olds yelling "Woo! Bradley!". Even the mini "horror story" is true lol. You could probably do all of those things in one day, especially if you lived in Central London
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and now I'm gonna disappear to watch YouTube lol


	9. Chica!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing the apartment, Mark and the reader realise that Chica could live with them in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two timeskips in this chapter but only so I can keep things moving.
> 
> Feel free to ask me to translate/explain the British-ness. Also feel free to give feedback/suggestions.
> 
> (y/n) is your name
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been about a month since Mark moved in and you were discussing the flat.

"How much is rent?" Mark asked you.

You told him how much it was to rent each month. The number was four figures.

"Is that a lot for a place like this?"

"Considering it's got two bedrooms, one bathroom and the same place pretty much anywhere else would be less than half the amount? Yes."

Mark let out a whistle. "No wonder you let me move in so quickly. That'd be a pain in the ass to pay for by yourself."

"Yup. I'd probably have to look for a new place but finding somewhere good to live in London is the worst. I know I could live somewhere, y'know, less expensive but I think I'd kind of miss how busy and chaotic it is. This place allows pets, by the way. I don't know where Chica went when you moved over here but we could definitely keep her here. It'd ruin my plans of eventually getting a cat but I don't mind."

"Really, (y/n)? Chica could come live here?" You nodded. "I've been missing her so much!" Mark tackled you into a hug, making the two of you topple over.

After a moment, Mark awkwardly chuckled and sat up, helping you up too. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, zucchini. Of course you're excited about the idea of Chica living here. Anyone would want that doggo living with them."

"Yeah, she's living with my mum at the moment. Do you wanna come with me when I get her?"

You shook your head. "I like to be able to enjoy going to new places. I wouldn't really be able to do that. Plus, I'll be able to hold down the fort here and buy whatever you need for her."

* * *

A month and a half had passed and Mark had finally come back to the UK with Chica. You'd gone to get them from the airport again. This time, though, you were splashing out on a cab because you and Mark weren't sure whether Chica would be able to handle the Tube.

"Is it gonna be one of those cool black ones?" Mark asked as we waited for the taxi to show up.

"I don't think so. Those are usually only in Central London. I could be wrong, though."

When the cab arrived, Mark was disappointed to find out that it wasn't a black cab but instead a rather ordinary looking silver Mercedes.

A while later, when you got out of the cab, you decided to let Chica run around in the "garden" outside the block of flats. It was pretty much just some half-dead grass covered in weeds and a bench that people sat on while they smoked. You were lucky enough to live in a pretty decent area so at least the people rarely smoked anything illegal. Once Chica was satisfied with her mad dash around the grass, the three of you headed up to the flat. You with Mark's suitcase, Mark with Chica and her stuff.

You pushed open the door and Chica ran into the flat, sniffing everything in sight. You and Mark took your shoes off then you put Mark's suitcase in his room. You flopped down on the sofa and Mark joined you after he'd put Chica's things away. You leant against Mark and he put an arm around you.

"I missed having you here." You told him. "It seemed weird texting you again."

"Yeah."

Chica got onto the sofa next to you and you smiled, petting her.

"You don't mind her getting on the furniture?"

"I had cats growing up, this is nothing. So long as she isn't bothering anyone and you don't mind, I'm fine with it. Probably an unpopular opinion but whatever."

Mark shrugged and turned on the TV.

"America may mostly have better shows," You told him, "But you really can't beat British humour." You said as he flipped the channel to a rerun of Britain's Got Talent where David Walliams was "sexily" dancing uncomfortably close to Simon Cowell while Simon just looked at David with an annoyed and disgusted expression on his face.

"How either of these men are straight I'll never know." You said, shaking your head as you absentmindedly petted Chica.

"They're straight?" Mark exclaimed. "Both of them?"

"I think so. They're both in straight passing relationships and they both have kids, at least." You pulled out your phone and did a quick Google search. "Actually, David Walliams is pansexual but doesn't like being labelled as it. That's pretty cool. I didn't know that but, you know what they say, you learn something new every day."

"I'm gonna be recording some Prop Hunt with Bob and Wade tomorrow. Wanna join in, to even the teams?" Mark asked after you'd been watching the show for a little while.

"What about Jack? Isn't he playing with you guys?"

"Nah, he's busy."

"Okay." You said. "I've been skipping on uploads this week anyway. Hopefully I'll get a decent amount of footage and upload a longer video."

That night, when you got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, you poked your head in Mark's room and saw Chica curled up on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll probably try to slow down and just focus on the reader's life with Mark. I feel like it'll get a bit annoying and repetitive. I know it's getting a bit boring and repetitive for me to write.
> 
> Also, I don't swear so I won't have the reader's character swear but I will have Mark swear occasionally to stop this written version of him from being too far from the real him that we're all here because of.
> 
> I'll hopefully start writing the next chapter later today because I'm feeling inspired but no promises!


	10. And This Makes Stuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing some Prop Hunt with Mark, Bob and Wade you end up teaching Mark how to knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is your name
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated so long as you're nice! (No one's been mean just thought I'd put that out there)

You hit record and waved for the camera.

"Hey guys, this is (y/n). They're gonna be joining us today because Jack ditched us." Mark introduced you to Bob and Wade.

"Hi. I don't play too much Prop Hunt so who knows how I'll do." You said as the game loaded. You were put on a team with Bob. You were hunting first so you just waited as Mark and Wade went to hide.

"I prefer being a prop, if I'm honest." You said as Mark laughed at something.

"Yeah, me too." Bob replied.

Then you were allowed to begin hunting and the chaos began. You were searching when, suddenly, Mark started yelling. He'd gotten stuck. After a moment more of looking you found a bicycle half sticking out of a wall with Bob standing next to him laughing. You laughed too while Mark struggled to find a way to escape. You let him suffer for a moment more before Bob put him out of his misery.

Now, your attention had turned to finding Wade as Mark said, "Oh, that's a good spot."

You began looking even harder, determined to win the round. As the timer went below 30 seconds, you saw a lamp that was out of place. You pretended that you didn't see what was clearly Wade's "good" hiding spot and surprised him, killing him before he could react. 

"Where was he hiding?" Bob asked.

"He was a lamp in the area we spawned in. It was painfully obvious but we didn't see it because we didn't go back out there." You explained.

"Ohh."

* * *

You played for two hours, winning more often than not, to everyone else's surprise. You then decided to excuse yourself. You went into the living room and pulled out your knitting. You loved to knit and found it very calming. You were currently knitting baby hats for the local hospital. You had finished one of the hats and was about to start working on a pom pom for it when Mark came and sat next to you, Chica following shortly after.

"Hey." You smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Do you want me to teach you how to knit?" You asked him.

"Okay. How could this possibly go wrong?"

You laughed. "We'll see."

Five minutes later, Mark was sitting there with his yarn impossibly tangled. He'd insisted that he try to figure out how to do it before you taught him. It wasn't going well. He gave the yarn and needles to you, defeated. Once you had gotten the yarn untangled and casted the knitting on, you got ready to show him how to knit.

"Okay, I've started it off for you because that's kinda difficult. Let me grab my knitting so that I can show you."

When you came back, Mark was looking at the knitting in his hands with confusion.

He turned to you, "And this makes stuff?"

You laughed. "Yep. I'm gonna show you with my knitting because it's easier than trying to explain it without it in my hands. The way I learned was through a rhyme. I learned this years ago, by the way, so don't judge."

Mark raised his hands in fake surrender. "I would never!"

"Okay, then. I'm gonna say it once and then show you the steps that go with the rhyme. It'll make sense in a moment. The rhyme is: in through the front door, around the back, out through the window and off jumps Jack."

"That is a very weird rhyme. Also, what does Jack have to do with anything?"

You shook your head. "I'm not entirely sure. Okay, now I'll show you."

Mark got the hang of knitting pretty quickly. He only had a few mishaps with dropped stitches that you were able to fix for him pretty quickly and soon enough he had the beginnings of a very neat "scarf".

"Why did I enjoy that so much?" He asked.

"It's nice and calming? It's a hobby that people do enjoy? You finally realised that you don't need to yell all the time?"

"Hey! I don't  _ always _ yell!" Mark yelled.

You smiled. "I know, I know. If you think you've got the hang of it, I might just go edit your Prop Hunt. You do wanna post that, right?"

"Yep, they never get tired of Prop Hunt. Go, go! Look at me, I'm a master now!" He told you as he dropped a stitch.

You shook your head as you fixed it for him. "And you can't even blame me for that one. My teaching is flawless."

"I was gonna say that!" Mark told you proudly.

"Sure you were, zucchini." You left him to go edit the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter, teaching Mark to knit wasn't as adorable as I wanted it to be but I didn't know how to write it better than I did. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I kind of want Roger and Alana to show up but that's all I've got in terms of ideas.
> 
> Check out my Twitter! @BananaBootss It'll be the best way to find out whether I've abandoned this or just have no clue what to write next. I may also tell you the meaning behind the title of this fic ;) Ok, I'll stop trying to bribe you lol. Don't follow just cuz you feel like you gotta


	11. Kids and Grown-Ups Love it So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark go to Alana's new house for a "chill" Saturday evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my terrible chapter titles lol
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions for what you wanna see! ...Not gonna lie, I kind of need them. The only ideas I have are a summer thing and ideas for holidays and all of the ones I have planned are for October onwards.
> 
> As usual, (y/n) is your name
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alana invited us over to her new place to hang out."

"Am I finally gonna meet the legendary Roger?" Mark asked. You were walking Chica together as it was a bit sunnier than usual.

You laughed. "Yeah, finally. I don't know if he's legendary, though."

"What is it a dinner party, a regular party or what?"

"Just hanging out. Chill, watch some Saturday night game shows, get takeout."

"I'm down."

* * *

"What's Roger like?" Mark asked as you reached Alana's house. It was a rather small house in Islington. It was further away from Alana's workplace than your apartment but her and Roger were buying the house instead of renting it.

"Uh... You'll see." You said, knocking on the door.

Roger opened the door. "(y/n)! It's been so long! It's great to see you! Who's this?"

"Hi, Roger. This is Mark."

"Hey, it's great to meet you. Come on in! It's still only May, we haven't gotten our week of summer yet, you don't wanna get cold out there. Alana's finishing up some extra work the office dumped on her but I'm sure she'll join the party soon enough!"

"Uh, nice to meet you." Mark smiled, awkward due to Roger's enthusiasm.

Roger led you to the living room. He offered to get you a drink and when you both told him what you'd like, he disappeared to the kitchen across the hallway.

"So, what do you think of Roger?" You asked as soon as you were sure that your host was out of earshot.

"He's like British Jacksepticeye!" Mark exclaimed, making you laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I met him. Not as iconic but still pretty close. Don't think green would suit him."

"Nah."

After a few minutes, Alana and Roger came back. Roger came back with your drinks in hand and placed them on the coffee table in front of you and Mark.

"Oh yeah, we bought a gift." You told Alana.

"You did?" Alana asked, surprised.

"We did?" Mark asked, equally surprised.

You nodded. "Yep." You pulled a bag from your pocket and tossed it to Alana

"Goldbears! Best gift!" Alana yelled.

"Hell yeah! The only good gummy bears."

Out of nowhere everyone half-sang, half-yelled the Haribo slogan. "Kids and grown-ups love it so, the happy world of Haribo!" You all laughed at the surprise of singing the slogan at the same time.

You decided to play Cards Against Humanity until around half six when you decided to get takeaway.

"What should we get?" You wondered out loud.

"There's a really good curry place down the shops." Alana suggested.

"I'm down." Mark said.

You and Roger agreed and Alana called up the takeaway place. The three of you whispered what you wanted as she ordered so that she didn't have to try to remember what you all wanted.

You played a few more rounds of Cards Against Humanity before it was time to pick up the takeaway. Alana dragged you with her because she claimed that she couldn't carry all of the stuff.

As you waited in the greasy little takeaway place, you and Alana talked to distract each other from thinking about the cleanliness (or lack of it) of the curry place.

"Do you wanna be in the bridal party at my wedding?" Alana asked you.

"Yeah, of course! How could I say no to my best friend?" You asked.

"You're gonna be my chief bridesmate, if you want to be."

"Again, how could I say no?"

"Fair enough." She said. "Roger and I have decided to keep things relatively gender-neutral when it comes to guests and that sort of thing because we both have some non-binary friends and we didn't want them to feel left out."

"Alana." The elderly woman sitting behind the counter stood and handed Alana the bag carrying all of the food.

"I thought you needed my help?" You said as you exited the curry place.

"Yeah, we've gotta buy a bottle of Coca-cola or something and I need you to carry it. Does Mark like Coca-cola?"

"Yep. Let's hurry so the food doesn't get cold."

When you got back, Mark and Roger were talking as though they were old friends.

"Let's get this food sorted before the good programmes start." Alana said as you placed the stuff in the kitchen.

Roger and Mark came into the kitchen to help you and, within a few minutes, the food had been divided up and everyone had a drink in their hand. You all sat down, just in time for Saturday Night Takeaway to start. You all laughed at the jokes and groaned at Stephen Mulhern's ridiculous outfit and, before long, it was the happiest minute of the week. You watched as various people were given trips to see the last show of the season (this time in Disney World in Florida).

"Alana!" The familiar voice of Dec and the room you were sitting in appearing on the screen surprised you. "You and your best friend (y/n) worked tirelessly to make ends meet. Now you live with your fiance, Roger, and (y/n) likes with their friend Mark. You and (y/n) haven't been on a holiday abroad in years and that's why you're getting a place on the plane!"

You and Alana squealed in surprise and joy. You almost flung your curry onto the floor but you, luckily, managed to remember. Mark was staring at the TV in surprise and Roger smirked at our reactions as though he knew something you didn't.

The focus had moved away from you now and a plane ticket was being given to a retired nurse.

"I thought you might like the surprise." You all turned to face Roger, who was still smirking.

"You nominated us?" Alana asked in surprise.

"You three work too hard. You deserve some time to relax and I know you love Ant and Dec. And Disney."

Alana flung her arms around her fiance.

"That's awesome, thank you." You said once Roger had been released.

"You deserve it, all three of you. Plus," He grinned. "I get a free holiday, too."

Mark thanked Roger and, by this point, you had all calmed down enough to be able to watch the show again where Ant and Dec were performing with Sir Tom Jones.

When you got home after you'd hung out with Alana and Roger for a few hours more, both you and Mark found you Twitter mentions flooded with talk about how you'd been on Saturday Night Takeaway. Some were congratulating you, some were jealous that it wasn't them. A few of them, though, were claiming that you two were together and, when you looked at the pictures they had taken of your brief TV appearance, you were sitting rather close.

You quickly tweeted saying that your appearance on Saturday Night Takeaway was a huge surprise and that you were looking forward to your trip to the US. You also reminded your followers that you and Mark weren't dating and that you're aroace. Mark retweeted it and the two of you decided to leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this chapter to be so hectic. The only things I had in mind when I started writing is that Mark and the reader would go to Alana'a and the reader would be asked to be the "chief bridesmate" (idk I wanted it to be gender-neutral and that was the only thing I could think of).
> 
> Bear in mind that I haven't been on Saturday Night Takeaway so I have no clue what it's like and I've never been to America so when it gets to that part it'll be a real struggle to write.
> 
> Feel free to ask me to explain my British-ness. I can't help it lol ... It kinda feels like payback from all the times I've had to Google something horrifically American. I didn't do it on purpose, I promise!


	12. I'll Fight 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and the reader finally tell their subscribers that they're in a QPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, sorry! I didn't know what to write and I wanted to ask you guys some things about the direction this fic is going in. I'll say what I mean in the notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> (y/n) is your name  
> (y/y/n) is your YouTube channel name
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, (y/n)?"

"Yeah, Mark?" You looked up from the pom pom that you were sewing to a baby hat.

"How do you think people would take it if we told them about our QPR?"

"Honestly?" You sighed. "My subscribers would be fine with it. I've always been very clear that I'm ace and aro and I talk about the possibility of being in a QPR a fair amount when I'm not playing video games. Your subscribers? There would definitely be people that wouldn't be fine with it. That's a given. Whether you're ready to deal with those people making themselves known is a different thing entirely and, honestly, that's what you should be thinking about. You've gotta be ready to deal with those hateful people." You paused before grinning. "I'll fight 'em though. If they get out of hand, I'll fight 'em."

"Please don't fight my subscribers." Mark told you. He was trying, and failing, to be serious.

"Aww..."

Mark looked at you, actually serious this time. "If people don't support me and the people I love, I won't bother trying to get them to stick around. If you want to tell the fans, I want to. Only if you're ready, though."

You nodded, also serious. "I'm happy to tell everyone if you are. How are we gonna tell them? And on who's channel?"

"I think we should tell them on my channel and leave a link to your video on QPRs in the description. Then I'll tweet about it and you can retweet it."

You nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. We still need to think of how to tell people, though."

* * *

"Hi. Today's video is a little different." Mark said to the camera. You were standing just out of frame. "I've got something important to tell you. Before you ask, I'm not quitting YouTube. I'm not dating anyone, either, even though what I'm about to tell you is just as important as that." He paused and took a sip of water. "I'm in a QPR. Before you ask what that is, I'll let my partner explain."

You pulled a chair into frame and sat down. "Hi! I'm (y/n). You probably know me because I've been hanging around on Mark's channel a decent amount recently. This is why." You paused, thinking. "Sorry, I'm just trying to think of a way to explain what a QPR is without just quoting the definition. Uh, the best way I can explain it is it's pretty similar to your average romantic relationship. QPR stands for queerplatonic relationship, by the way. What's different, though, is it's not romantic but it's not platonic either. It's kind of somewhere in between. They can be just as meaningful and special as a romantic relationship which is considered 'weird' in today's society where we think a romantic relationship is the most important relationship of all. I go into it in more detail in a video on my channel so there'll probably be a link in the description."

"I'm just gonna take back control of my video for a second to say something."

"I'm sorry." You laughed a little. "I'm done now."

"It's ok. Anyway, we refer to each other as our partner or our QPP. That stands for queerplatonic partner. That's kind of it, except for calling each other by our names, of course." Mark paused for a moment. "Unless you're this weirdo."

"Hey!" You exclaimed. Mark ignored you.

"(y/n) has a habit of calling me their zucchini. It's basically another word for a QPP. It sounds weird, though, because they're British."

You shrugged. "Courgette is a stupid word."

Mark shook his head, smiling and trying (and succeeding) to hold back a laugh. "Anyway, that's kind of it. Normal video tomorrow. Thank you for watching. Buh-bye!"

Mark turned off the camera and turned to face you. "I'm not going to be able to relax until it's posted."

"You can edit it then, zucchini. I've got a video to record."

"What video?"

"Just gonna look at some memes." You said as you dragged your chair back to your room. You'd pulled it into Mark's room so you could sit down during the video for his channel.

When Mark uploaded the video, you instantly knew because he tweeted about it, like you'd planned. You retweeted his tweet and muted your phone. You were going to be getting a lot of Twitter notifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo I did it! I said the title lol
> 
> Now's as good a time as any to explain the meaning behind the title. It's a very simple thing lol. It's called "Just as Important" because I'm pretty much showing that non-romantic relationships are just as important as romantic ones. Is that stupid? idk I think it's pretty cool
> 
> ~-~
> 
> As promised, I want your input on where this fic is going. I'm not just writing this to make others happy, I am writing this because I enjoy it but I've got some ideas for things I could do with this fic and I want to know if that's something you'd like to see.
> 
> The things I had in mind were:  
> Should I include the egos? I would probably only include Wilford Warfstache or Darkiplier but I'd be willing to give it a go  
> What if Mark and the reader adopted a kid? I read a fic recently where Darkiplier and Antisepticeye raised a kid together and it was sooo good (its part of a series called Raising Annalise if you're interested)  
> Plot? This one depends on the other two I guess cuz they'd be the ways I'd try to incorporate a plot cuz at the moment its kind of just a bunch of fluff with a vague "plot"
> 
> Give me your thoughts!


	13. Finally! A Non-Sexual "There's Only One Bed" Scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some... unexpected guests show up at your door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this chapter but I've only got 8% battery left on my laptop so I can't fix it. ...No wait, I'm just gonna get my charger. If you see this just after I posted it, you're reading the worse version lol
> 
> (y/n) is your name
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I got my charger and fixed up the chapter! I definitely prefer how it ended up. At the moment, I'm listening to Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off. ...It has nothing to do with the fic, I just thought I'd share that because the song is a bop.

You sat on the sofa and Chica came over and sat next to you. You pet her soft head while you turned on your laptop to respond to comments. You had reached 500,000 subscribers and it was impossible to respond to all of the comments at this point but you liked to respond to as many as you could. You enjoyed it and your subscribers appreciated being seen.

**Knock knock!**

Someone knocking on your front door caught your attention. You didn't really talk to your neighbours and it couldn't be anyone else because they couldn't get into the building. So who was it?

You opened the door and came face to face with a tall man in a dark suit. A man with a pink mustache stood behind him, looking around with a smile on his face.

"Uh, can I help you?" You asked, not as confident as you would have liked.

"Mark lives here, correct? We wish to speak to him." The man in the suit said. His accent was American and his voice was familiar.

_ Darkiplier? _ You thought.  _ No, it can't be. It must be a coincidence. _

"Is Mark home?" The man's voice brought you back to reality.

"Hold on a second, let me get him." The man nodded and you shut the door.

You went over to the door to Mark's room and knocked on it.

"Yeah, what is it, (y/n)?" Came Mark's slightly muffled reply from behind the door.

You opened the door and saw Mark sitting at his desk. He appeared to be playing a platformer.

"There's some guys at the door that say they want to speak to you." You told him.

"Okay... Let them in, I'll be out in a second."

You opened the front door and saw the two men still standing there. The man with the mustache was humming a nonsense tune and the man in the suit was adjusting his tie.

"Come in." You opened the door to let them in.

Once they had both entered, you closed the door and gestured for them to sit down on the sofa. You stood awkwardly to one side and, after a moment, Mark joined you. He did a double take when he saw the people sitting on the sofa.

"Uh... What are you two doing here?" Mark asked.

"Hello, Mark! It's great to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" The man with the mustache spoke enthusiastically.

"Mark, we need to talk to you. Alone." The man in the suit said as he tried to stop Chica from laying her head on his lap. After a moment he gave up.

"No, uh, (y/n) can stay. Whatever it is, they can hear, too." Mark was quiet for a moment. "Oh! I should probably introduce you, huh? (y/n), this is Darkiplier," Mark gestured to the man in the suit. "Or Dark for short. And this," He gestured to the man with the pink mustache who was petting Chica. "Is Wilford Warfstache."

"Call me, Wilford. I insist!"

"Darkiplier? Wilford Warfstache? Like..." You trailed off, unsure how to phrase your question.

"Yeah, exactly what you're thinking. I'll explain later." Mark turned to Dark. "How come you're here?"

"Anti. I realise we didn't need your help last time but thanks to your... Career, I feel that it would be difficult to simply go to a hotel. We cannot afford to be recognised." Dark told Mark.

"What are you trying to say?" Mark asked, wary.

"We require a place to stay while we deal with Anti."

Mark turned to you. "It's your place, too. I'm fine with it if you are."

You shrugged. "They can't really go anywhere else." You turned to them. "You can stay so long as you don't make a mess and you don't make too much noise."

* * *

“So, uh, Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache.” You began awkwardly.

You and Mark were sitting in your room where you had been editing one of his sketches.

“Uh, yeah… I’m not actually sure how they got here but they’re kind of the same as how they are in my sketches. They said they ‘came to life’ because of my videos but I’m pretty sure I didn’t really have much to do with them.”

“Also, Anti? Like Antisepticeye?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure that Jack doesn’t know that Anti’s ‘real’. I don’t know whether or not I should tell him. Seems like it might concern him.”

“It probably does.” You agree. “But you shouldn’t rush into the decision. Sleep on it. See how you feel tomorrow.”

“Yeah. You’re smart, (y/n)”

You put your hands on your hips, posing like a superhero. “Hell yeah, I am! I’m the smartest!”

* * *

"One of you can take the sofa, one of you can take Mark's room and Mark and I will share my room." You said a few hours later when you were figuring out who would sleep where.

Wilford wiggled his eyebrows at Mark."Ooh, someone's lucky."

You threw a pillow, hitting Wilford in the head. "You're taking the sofa."

"I like you." Dark said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Jury’s still out on whether or not I like either of you. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night!" You waved and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and to change.

When you got back, Mark was sitting on the bed, also wearing pyjamas.

"Which side do you want?" You asked.

"I'll take this side. " Mark said and moved over to the side that you didn't sleep on.

"Okay." You turned off the light and got into the bed.

Mark laid down next to you and, after a moment of fighting with each other, you managed to both get enough of the quilt to not have your butt getting cold.

“How are you not more surprised about the fact that Dark and Wilford exist?” Mark asked you.

“I met one of my favourite YouTubers on a QPR matchmaking app and he moved in with me a couple of months after. All of this is a bit odd. Feels almost like a fanfiction.”

“You read fanfiction?”

“You once wrote fanfiction of you and two of your friends with those friends. I’m not the weird one here.” You pointed out.

Mark laughed quietly. “Fair enough. Night.”

“Night, zucchini.” You booped his nose and turned over.

You drifted off almost straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up including Dark and Wilford. How do you think I did? Also, I'm coming up with a plot?? I never do this! :D


End file.
